A local Internet protocol (IP) access can provide for communication between wireless transmit/receive units (WTRUs) belonging to the same local network, such as a residential network or an enterprise network. A local IP access-enabled WTRU that is connected to a home evolved Node B (HeNB) that is part of a local network can access other local IP access-enabled WTRUs that are attached to a HeNB that is part of the same local network.
Selected IP traffic offload (SIPTO) can provide for offloading of selected traffic, such as internet traffic, to an IP network close to a point of attachment of a WTRU to an access network. Operator policies for IP interface selection (OPIIS) have been established for selecting an IP interface in a WTRU for routing IP flows among different interfaces in both third generation partnership (3GPP) and non-3GPP accesses. OPIIS policies can be implemented by an access network discovery and selection function (ANDSF), which may assist a WTRU to discover non-3GPP access networks and govern the connection of 3GPP and non-3GPP networks. The OPIIS can examine a system architecture and provide operator policies to a UE using the ANDSF architecture. The UE can determine how to route an IP flow by evaluating both Inter Access Point Name (APN) Routing Policies (IARP) and Inter-System Routing Policies (ISRP) Routing Policies.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended. [Not sure if we need figures for all these different nodes of ANDSF]